Jamapis Welt
by Sataie
Summary: Einfache (!!) Wiedergabe von Jamapis Gedanke, an was er nicht alles denkt (hätte ich nicht gedacht....) °.°


Hlli hallo!  
hatte gestern mal wieder langeweile (man merkts an der flachheit dieses geschreibsels...)  
aber vielleicht habt ihr ja doch spass an Jamas welt ^^  
"Jama...?"  
Alles dunkel. Wo ist sie nur hin?  
Dort ist sie jedenfalls nicht!  
Aber... Was ist das?  
"Hey Jamapi! Du kriegst mich eh nie!"  
Ich höre ein Kichern aus der Dunkelheit zu mir herüber schallen.  
Ha! Da ist sie!  
"Jamachu!"  
Schnell zu ihr hinüber, damit sie bloß nicht wieder abhaut - zu Jamapon... Das könnte ich nicht ertragen!  
"Sag mal, Jamapi? Was hat Meister Ame vor? Du weisst doch sicherlich, wo er ist..."  
Grrrrr immer Meister Ame... Oder noch Schlimmer - Jamapon! Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus! Lange kann ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr vor meiner süßen kleinen Jamachu verbergen...  
Aaah!  
Was ist das?  
"Jamapi! Ein Loch in der Dimension...?"  
Tatsächlich! Jama! Das ist ein Loch in der Dinmension! Ein Loch, das eine Verbindung vom Dämonenreich mit der Welt der Mensch erschafft!  
Ich höre eine Stimme, wer ruft mich da? Ist das etwa Meister Ame?  
  
'Jamapi! Mit der Kraft des Hasses rufe ich dich! Erfüll sie mit Hass!'  
  
"Jamachu?"  
Ich drehe mich zu ihr und schaue sie noch einmal kurz an, bevor ich mich dem schwarzen Pfad zwischen den Welten zu.  
"Ich darf Meister Ame beistehen", strahle ich, und bemerke, wie sie vor leisem Neid errötet. "Dann werde ich Glücklicher mal an die Arbeit machen! Jama!"  
Ich sehe noch, wie sie mir kurz zu winkt bevor ich im Dunkel verschwinde.  
  
AaaaaAAAh!!!  
Was soll das denn? Jama!  
Kaum erscheine ich in der anderen Welt, finde ich mich in einem fremden Körper wieder!  
Was soll das denn?  
Ha! Das scheint ein Mädchenkörper zu sein... oho! Und da sind ja noch mehr... Hey, die gefallen mir! Vor allem die mit den auffallend pinken Haaren! *kichert*  
Wie jetzt, ich soll das Mädel jagen? Na gut, vielleicht springt ja eine fette (weibliche?) Belohnung dabei heraus, das würde mir schon gefallen...  
Also gut! Dann mal los!  
Ein Spiel...  
Aha,   
'Momoko, wenn du schlau bist, gib uns den Ring.'  
Was für einen Ring?  
'Du solltest auf Hinagiku hören.'  
Ja genau hör auf die Grüne (ist bestimmt ein Alien oder noch besser auch ein Dämon... bei den Haaren...)  
"Yuri?"  
Damit muss wohl mein sexy Körper gemeint sein...   
"Hinagiku? Was... ist denn mit euch beiden passiert?"  
Was wohl? *fies grinst* Ich bin da! Jama!  
'Rück ihn raus!'  
Ja bitte, will irgendwie zu Jamachu zurück... Obwohl die mit den pinken Haaren auch nicht zu verachten ist!  
"Was verlangt ihr von mir?"  
Mmmh... Nein, Ame wird mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder mitnehmen, wenn ich jetzt die Wahrheit sage...  
"Das könnt ihr doch nicht im Ernst meinen... Wie waren doch immer die allerbesten Freundinnen."  
Huh? Wie soll ich das verstehen? Die allerbesten Freundinnen?  
Was bedeutet in dieser Welt wohl allerbeste Freundin?  
Das gleiche wie in unserem Dämonenreich?  
Wennn ich jetzt brav bleibe, werde ich das vielleicht noch irgendwann herausbekommen... Ich sollte mich in Geduld üben und jetzt erst mal nen Zahn zulegen... Sonst gibt es keine zweite Chance...  
'Rück ihn raus!'  
Was für eine umwerfend reine Stimme 'mein Körper' hat *strahlt* Ich bin begeistert! Jedes noch so schmutzige Wort würde aus diesem Mund wie ein Wunder klingen!  
'Her damit!'  
Also die andere kreicht so sehr und... was ist das?  
Hat da wer Ultraschallwellen bestellt? Ist ja grausam!   
Ach das ist die Pinke.. .Scheint ja ne richtige Furie zu sein, hat ein sehr sehr durchdringendes Schreiorgan!  
Aber damit ist sie sehr gut vor Vergewaltigern geschützt, das muss ich zugeben...  
Und FIGHT! JAMA!  
'Mein Körper' schlägt wie wild um sich, das ist lustig! Hui beinahe hätte die Brust der Pinken dranglauben müssen. Schwein gehabt! Das wäre ja wirklich zu schade gewesen...  
"Vorsicht!"  
Dreh dich, Körperchen, ja so ists gut! Ui das ist ja einer der verdammten Enegl! Was nun?  
"Die beiden sind besessen!"  
Ja und wie *freu* Das macht Spaaaaaaß!  
AAAAAaaaaaaahhh! Das aber nicht!! Was ist denn das für ein furchtbar heller Blitz! Ich werde geblendet!  
AMEEEE!!!??!!!  
Na wartet... Jama! Jama!  
"Ja, ja, Jama! Das ist ein widerliches Viech."  
Hey Pinke, das ist jetzt echt nicht nett von dir! Ich bin doch nicht wiederlich!!  
UuuääH! *heult* sie hat mich doch tatsächlich widerlich genannt! Jetzt bin ich aber böse...Da kannst du mich auch nicht mit deiner verführerischen Verwandlung von abbringen!  
mmh obwohl... nein! Ich bin stark, ich lass mich doch nicht von nackten Frauen betören (vor allem nicht von welchen, die sowieso unerreichbar für mich sind, weil sie einfachzu groß sind... schade schade)  
Jetzt trägt sie sowieso son merkwürdiges weißes Kleid, also das wär mir ja viel zu umständlich... Vor allem diese Farbe! Vollkommen unpraktisch, da sieht man jeden kleinsten Dreck und muss dauernd damit in die Reinung laufen, naja wenns ihr Spass macht... Ist ja ihre Rechnung.  
Wie Wedding Peach. aha (kommischer Name, klingt so wie quietschen - passend zu ihrer Stimme)  
Und auf sie mit Gebrüll!   
'AAAAAHHH!!!'  
"Zauberstrauß, reinige sie mit den Wellen der Liebe!"  
IIIEEK! Was kommt jetzt?  
Au! Verfluchte Wellen der Liebe, ihr tut mir weh!  
Hör sofort auf, Pinke!  
AU!!  
Nein! Ich werde herausgeschleudert! Das kann doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein! Meister Ame wird mich nie wieder anschauen!  
Es tut mir leid, Meister Ame!!  
Ein letzter Blick auf die Mädchen...  
Und ich verschwinde lieber!  
*in Richtung Dimensionslücke verschwindet*  
Aber doch, ich muss sagen, dieser Auftrag hat sich gelohnt... *kichert* und erst recht der letzte Blick!  
Also es scheint Menschen zu geben, die viel dämonisches Gold wert gibt... Ich werde diese Welt noch öfter besuchen, hab ich gerade beshlossen... Diese Rundungen... *träum*  
  
~~^.^~~  
  
also das war das erste kapitelchen... wenn ich ein paar schöne reviews bekomme (am besten mit nettformulierter kritik (gemeine mag ich nicht ^^)) dann schreib ich weiter! 


End file.
